Her Darkest Nightmare
by Kakashi1901
Summary: He was placing the index finger of his free hand over his mouth to signal her to be quiet, his first distorted grin changed to a more serious expression. Ai was scared to death. How could that have happened? How did he find her? This is a "What if" scenario about what could happen when Gin finally finds out about Ai's secret. Contains major-character death. Rated M for violence.


**Hello again,**

 **Thanks to the amazing la Savante who made me into a huge Gin/Sherry fan myself, I thought it was worth a shot to write my own story about Gin. But as I didn't have any idea what to write and I didn't want to steal any ideas I did something completely different than trying to come up with something as good as her stories when it comes to write about them in a pairing situation ^^ So this is my "what if" scenario about Gin and Ai who finally meet again after Gin had found out about her secret identity. And la Savante…this is my birthday present for you =) I really hope you enjoy my story ;-)**

Spending most of her time with Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had become more and more normal to her. She enjoyed being around children who didn't know about the bad in the world. She felt safe with them even though she knew this safety could be over every single day.

The fact that she was not at all acting like a seven year old girl didn't seem to bother the three and after quite some time Ai had taken each one of them into her heart.

She would never forgive herself if something would happen to them, so every once in a while she was thinking about leaving in order to protect the children from harm.

What if the organisation would find out about her? If that would ever happen, she knew they were all doomed. Nobody could save them. She knew what would happen to everyone close to her and who would be more than delighted to cause her pain – Gin.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Gin. It was not just him doing the job for the organisation, but some kind of personal vendetta. Ai knew that if her cover would ever be blown, he would not need an order to come and make her pay for her betrayal. Even before she had left the organisation, it seemed that Gin had enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable, at least he had used every chance to do so.

Not only once had he visited her in her labs, threatening her just for his own delight.

At one point she actually had believed that he might also be sexually interested in her, but to Ai's relief, he had never tried anything or at least not before she had taken her own poison. Who knew what he would have planned with her if she'd stayed with them, but after what had happened to her sister, she couldn't endure it any longer.

Finding a new 'family' was more than she deserved and she couldn't lose this one too.

It was way past midnight and Ai was still awake, lying on a self-made bed in the living room of the Professor's house. It was Saturday night and like usual, the detective boys had come over to spend time here with her and Conan. As they had stayed longer than expected, it had been decided due to the time that they would stay overnight. It was a lot of fun for the kids as they had prepared provisional beds with a lot of sheets on the floor so that they could all stay together.

Conan was upstairs sleeping in Agasa's room. He had told Ai that he needed to talk to the Professor before they would go to bed and he needed her to distract the kids.

Of course, she knew that this was the right thing to do, but she disliked the thought that they were talking about some stupid plans how to reach out to the organisation without her. They would get themselves killed if they continued to interfere with the black men's affairs!

Ai closed her eyes and tried not to think about it anymore. Hearing the even breathing noises of the children and some loud snoring noise from Genta she eventually fell asleep as well.

Safely covered in the warm embrace of slumber she soon felt something changing. Unconsciously, it seemed like her body was lacking of air. The imagination of drowning in deep waters appeared before her inner eye and as hard as she tried to breathe, there was no air to be found.

Eventually, reality searched its way up to the surface and finally found her when she opened her eyes staring into the face of her greatest fear - Gin. He was so close to her that they were almost touching. Trying to suck in some needed air, she realized that one of his slender hands covered her mouth. Terror flew through her when she followed his movements as he was placing the index finger of his free hand over his mouth to signal her to be quiet, his first distorted grin changed to a more serious expression.

Ai was scared to death. How could that have happened? How did he find her?

She had always thought that she would feel his presence like she usually did when someone from the organisation was around, but there had been nothing, no signs, no weird feelings. Filling her lungs with air, when he finally released his tight grip, she suppressed a desperate scream which wanted to emerge so badly.

Gin was still lurking above her, a wide satisfied grin spread all over his face again. Before Ai could recover from the air loss, his hand tightened around her throat. Pain shot through her body and she watched her tormentor straighten up and taking her with him to another room, moving silently between the furniture like a predator on the hunt.

Gin carefully closed the door. Only a second later Ai was slammed against the nearest wall and she let out a painful grunt, but her senses were still dominated by fear, so that the pain was soon forgotten. Her heart was beating so fast and loud against her rib cage that she had the feeling it echoed through the whole room. Her legs were hanging loose in the air and she had no choice, but to watch into those creepy, dark eyes in front of her.

"Finally Sherry." he almost purred the words and his hot breath tickling her face sent goose bumps all over her skin.

Her mind was racing fast. What should she do? What about Kudo and Professor Agasa? Were they already dead? Was there even a chance to save them?

Gin's voice made her focus on him again.

"Oh Sherry, you have no idea how often I imagined that very moment."

The words sent a cold shiver through her body. She was petrified, no sound escaping her mouth. This, however, didn't seem to bother him any further as he continued speaking.

"I must confess it's a shame that you are trapped in a child's body." His gaze wandered over her physical form until he stared back into her wide-spread eyes.

"When I had thought about finding you, I had even more planned for us to celebrate our little reunion," He paused again, stroking her cheek with his free hand, causing her to shiver once again under his touch. "But there is no need to worry, little Sherry, before I will kill you, you _will_ suffer for betraying us."

Gin gave her his most disturbing, satisfied smile and got his gun out of the depths of his black coat. Ai's eyes followed the gun. She could see that a silencer had been attached to the gun's barrel. Could it be that Gin had killed the Professor and Conan before he came to her? Was it possible that she hadn't heard a sound while sleeping? She normally wasn't such a heavy sleeper...

As if he could hear her thoughts he let out a deep, evil chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll get to them in a second."

To Ai's surprise he sat her down on the floor the gun dangerously pointed at her face. She pressed her body instinctively against the cold wall behind her as if she could disappear within it. Gin built up in front of her which made him look even scarier as she was so small compared to him.

Ai remembered her time with the organisation and the way Gin could make everyone confronted with him feel terrified. He did not only have this creepy eyes and the looks, it was also this sinister aura surrounding him, which made everyone back away from this man if they had the chance to.

But she knew there was no chance in running. Whatever Gin had planned for her she was lost.

"You haven't said a thing yet, Sherry. What is wrong? Aren't we old friends?" Now he was mocking her.

"Wasn't I one of the only people caring about you back then?"

That was enough. Ai's fear was suddenly replaced by disgust and deceptive courage. She let out a contemptuous snort. "Caring? You?" This was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Another chuckle followed.

"Oh yes, that's the Sherry I remember. I really missed this sharp tongue of yours."

Gin got on his knees and came closer, his gun now pointing against the left side of her head. She gulped.

"If there would only be a way to turn you back into your old body..." His nose was almost touching hers and even though it was not possible to move any further she tried to back away from him which wasn't possible.

However, thinking about it, this was the first good thing that happened since he had appeared. Gin obviously didn't know about the antidote she was working on and she would be the last person to tell him. It would definitely not matter to Gin that the antidote was only functioning temporarily. It would still be enough time for what he had in mind and Ai was more than thankful that she would not have to endure that sort of revenge.

Unfortunately, there were enough other ways of making her suffer and Ai was sure, Gin was about to do what she feared the most: killing everyone who mattered to her.

She tried to suppress all her fears once more and spoke. "There isn't I'm afraid, so just kill me and get over with it already, Gin!"

"Oh I will, but not before we visited your friends." His free hand grabbed her by the collar and lifted her again. He straightened up and while he did so he positioned the girl in his grip, so that her back was pressed against his chest while his hand held her firmly. It was humiliating to be carried like this by him, but not only was he too strong for her to escape, the barrel of his gun was still very close to her temple.

They left the room and went upstairs to the Professor's bedroom. Ai's heart began to pound faster and faster as they approached the room. Why were they still asleep? Why hadn't Kudo heard something? Something was totally wrong.

Finally, they were standing in front of the destined door and Gin opened it silently. Ai closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Take a close look, Sherry! I was actually not so surprised to find this annoying high school detective here as well, shrunken like you."

Gin commented as if he was talking about the weather.

Ai held her eyes closed shut. No she couldn't open them. If she would see the two of them dead, it would be real.

The vibration in Gin's chest accompanied his next words. "Come on, _one_ is still alive."

Gin's words had the desired effect and Ai finally opened her eyes, a mixture of angst and curiosity driving her actions.

The moment her eyelids brought back her vision, she regretted her decision immediately. Not in her darkest nightmare had she imagined what she saw right in front of her.

Professor Agasa was lying in his bed, half upright as if he had tried to get up. His eyes were spread wide open and one horrified look would be carved in his features forever. Above his left eye was a small bullet hole. Blood flew down over his face in divided red streams. Ai's vision became blurred. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She wasn't able to process all the feelings swelling inside her now. It was all her fault. He was dead because of her. This nice and joyful, sometimes childish old man, who had made her life so much better, who was like a father for her was dead.

Ai tried to break her eyes away from the Professors dead body and was searching desperately for Conan. She soon found him lying on the floor next to the bed, his hair darkened with blood, the red fluid spread all over his forehead. Ai took a deep breath as she had stopped breathing for a few seconds at the sight of him. _No, please no..._

"He's alive. I've just knocked him out. I was thinking about if he should join us for the rest of the night, or do you want me to kill him now?" Gin asked totally serious.

Ai didn't know what to do. Was there any chance to get out of this, maybe with Conan's help? But if there wasn't then it would be selfish to let him endure the same horrors like she did. If Gin would kill him now she could spare him that, but how could she let him be killed in front of her?

"No let him live...I cannot..." But she couldn't finish her sentence, as a suppressed _bang_ sound interrupted her.

In horror, she turned her head and looked at the silver gun. Smoke raised from the end of the silencer. Her eyes wandered back to Conan where she could see that the bullet had hit him right through the left side of his chest. The slight moving of his body was gone...the breathing had stopped, he was dead.

"You monster, you killed him..." she screamed, but his hand found its way back to her mouth to silence her before she could go on.

Now, closing his hand fully around her lower face, still covering her mouth, he stretched out his arm to make her look at him again.

"Not so loud, or you might wake the children downstairs." he said as if he was actually caring about their well-being, but Ai knew what he had in mind. He would kill each and every one of them.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Sherry. Everyone you care about will die and you will watch me do it. It was your fault to betray the organisation and it is your misfortune that I happen to be your angel of death."

Ai still felt tears running down her face. Why could she not just die now? She couldn't even beg for it, even though she knew it was hopeless since Gin would never show any mercy. He was a cold-hearted killer.

"Why did you betray us Sherry?" he asked rhetorically. "You had a great future ahead within the organisation and I had really hoped to get to know you better, if you know what I mean." He let the statement sink in before he continued. "But here we are. You've made your choice."

Ai thought about Gin's last words while he dragged her downstairs again. Yes she made her choice to stay with these people and now she had to face the consequences. She had been afraid for such a long time, but she also enjoyed the time that had been given to her. Had it been worth it? Did she deserve her life to be ended like this? She could not answer any of these questions, now it was too late.

She was suddenly being pulled out of her thoughts when Gin smashed the door to the living room with his foot, which was surprising for her as she knew him to be the one giving orders and don't being overly aggressive or impulsive.

His deep voice filled the room.

"Rise and shine, children! Time to say good-bye to your friend."

Ai could only watch the three sitting up almost simultaneously, looking confused at each other and then to the stranger in the room.

"What time is it? What's going on?" This was Genta who still had no idea what was happening, whereas Mitsuhiko and Ayumi stared at the silver haired man in front of them and at the threatening gun pointed at them. Only seconds later Genta realised it too.

"Ai, who's that? Why does he have a gun?" Ayumi's scared, but innocent voice echoed through the room.

"I'm an old friend of hers and now she wants to say good-bye to you." Gin smiled mischievously. "So who wants to say their farewells first?"

No she couldn't let that happen. Ai started struggling in his tight grip, screaming into his hand, to do anything to save the children. Gin tried his best to stop the girl from her attempts to break free, but Ai was desperate enough and fought as if there was any real chance in winning.

"Fine then, we'll skip that. I would say ladies first." He pulled the trigger and the bright light from Ayumi's eyes vanished forever. Her lifeless body dropped to the floor and the boys next to her watched in horror, only slowly realising what had happened to their friend.

Ai managed to bit down on Gin's hand who let her go out of a reflex and cursed.

"Run!" the girl screamed. She tried to attack the black coated man to provide the boys some time. Mitsuhiko and Genta got up and looked for the next door. Both started running while Gin tried to get his escaped victim under control again. Before the boys could escape he pulled the trigger once again and Ai saw Genta fall over, a blood filled bullet hole now decorating the back of his head.

"Nooooo!" Ai screamed while Mitsuhiko jumped behind the near couch, trying to avoid the possible next shot.

Her knees finally gave in and she broke down. She didn't fight Gin this time when he picked her up from the ground. He covered her mouth once again with his large hand and whispered into her ear.

"Have a close look now, little Sherry."

He stretched out his armed hand.

"There is no place to hide from me so I suggest you show yourself or I shoot your friend."

Ai wanted to scream again.

"You won't hurt her?" Came the young boy's voice from behind the desk.

"No I would never harm her, but only if you show yourself, boy." His voice was smooth, but still threatening.

And then Mitsuhiko sealed his fate. The boy looked frightened to death as he finally appeared in front of his killer. To Ai's surprise, Gin let her go and she found herself standing before her friend.

"Say your good-byes, Sherry." He whispered.

Ai jumped forward and put the boy in a tight embrace. Tears were running down her face again and through her sobbing it was hard to speak.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I should have never put you in such danger."

 _Bang!_

She felt the body go limp, but she clung to it as if her own life depended on it. Now it was over. She was the last person to die and she was more than glad to leave this world now. Carefully, she laid the dead body of her friend to the ground and turned around and faced Gin again.

"You knew this would happen if I would ever find you." He said coolly.

"Yes I know." Ai answered dryly.

Now she would face death and she swore to herself not to show any fear in her eyes in this final moment.

"Do it. Kill me." She said certainly.

"It's my pleasure."

Gin raised his right arm and aimed at the small girl in front of him. Ai looked him in the eyes, seeing his bloodlust inside them when she heard the bang of the gun and the last thing she remembered were the faces of the people who had made her life so much brighter and who made her feel like belonging to a real family again.

 **Yep, that's it...I hope this was not too depressing...^^ and at first I really wanted it to be just a nightmare, but after writing it, it felt better to leave it like that...I hope you enjoyed it a bit and please let me know about your thoughts in the comments...it's really appreciated!**


End file.
